Pokemon Academy Chronicles
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: Jake Thompson is accpeted to go to the most prestigious school in the world, Pokemon Academy. As he goes about his daily classes, a dark shadow looms across the land of Arminia, will Jake and his friends be enough to stop it.
1. Acceptance Letter

Dear _**Jake Thompson**_

Congratulations on your potentially acceptance to Pokémon Academy.

Attending Pokemon Academy will be an exciting experience. At our school you will find engaging faculty who will challenge you and a curriculum that can meet your trainer needs. You will also a find a diverse student body - full of students who, like yourself, are seeking challenges and opportunities in an environment where students enjoy battling. You and your classmates will tackle all the challenges of residential living and gym leader level combat.

**Your journey will begin on August 14****th****. You will go to Rexton Stadium and take part in a three-on-three battle to establish if you will get in or not.**

**If you do pass, you will be evaluated, determining your strengths and weaknesses.**

Good Luck,

**William Kolphax**  
>Director of Student Services<p> 


	2. Entrance Exams

**Entrance Exams**

Jake awoke on the morning of August 14th. He put on his dark blue undershirt and white jacket (similar in design to Ash's), and then slid on his faded blue jeans. He grabbed his red and white sneakers, and put on his black gloves. Jake looked in the mirror and fixed his brown hair until it was decently spiky.

He kicked open the door to his bedroom door and started running down the hallway. Jake slid into the living room where his mom, dad, and two younger sisters were waiting for him.

"Hey sweetie, I can't believe it's already time for you to leave for Pokémon Academy," said Jake's Mom with a tear in her eye.

"Were gonna miss you Jake," said Jake's younger sisters, Victoria and Zoey, in unison.

"Son, I'm so proud of you, just do your best and show them the power of Jake Thompson," stated Jake's Dad handing Jake a brand new red and black backpack.

Jake's Mom wrapped her arms around Jake and kissed his head. Jake opened the front door and started walking down the brick path to the street. He looked back and saw his family wave him goodbye. Jake continued down the street until he got to the bus stop. There were several Starly's sitting on the bench, but Jake gently scooted them off.  
>The bus rolled up and opened its doors. Jake took his seat at the back of the bus; right next to a boy with black hair, black glasses, a white dress shirt, and brown slacks. The bus closed its doors and it continued down the lane. There were mostly kids around Jake's age on the bus.<p>

"Name's Jeffery Lynch, but you can call me Jeff. What's your name?" asked the well dressed boy beside him.

"Jake Thompson," answered Jake shaking Jeff's hand.

"This is Tyreece Baker," said Jeff pointing a black boy in the seat in front of them.

"Wazzup man, you can just call me Ty," replied Ty shaking Jake's hand.

After a long 3 hour bus ride, they reached Rexton City and stopped in front of an impressive looking stadium. A dashing young man walked onto the bus with a clipboard in hand.

"Greetings children, my name is William Kolphax, please calm down for a minute while I take roll call," said William.

William began his roll call, eventually getting down to Jake.

"…Jake Thompson…," called William.

"Here," replied Jake.

"Alright…Rhoxanne Sandburg…," called William.

"The names Rhoxie," said a girl with black hair that curved upward on her shoulders, a long black/gray tube top with

"LANCE" written across it in metallic blue, and dark blue jeans.

"Okay, that's everyone; please form a single-file line to the entrance of the stadium," said William.

Everyone formed a single file line, with Jake being dead last. They got up to the entrance, but were stopped by a young black haired Russian woman in a big silver overcoat.

"Good morning children, I am Professor Tanya, before you take your three-on-three Pokemon battle; we must establish a few rules: Do not look at your Pokemon before the battle starts to come up with any predetermined strategies and do not steal any of the Pokemon. Is that understood?" said Professor Tanya.

"Yes Professor Tanya," replied everyone in line.

"Excellent, go over to the reception booth to get your grade sheets and to pick your three Pokemon. The grade sheets will be presented to your Staff Trainer for them to grade, and don't worry; the Staff Trainers will use Pokemon on the same level as you," said Professor Tanya.

Kids soon got their grade sheets and their three Pokemon. Jake was lucky enough that they had enough Pokeballs left considering that he was last. He and Jeff walked into the stadium and they were amazed to see how many battles were going on the stadium floor. They were directed into the bleachers and told to wait until a spot opened on the stadium floor. There were 25 battle areas spread across the stadium, with several interesting matches happening at the same time.

Ty jumped down several bleachers to get to Jake and Jeff.

"So what do you guys think Pokemon Academy will be like?" asked Ty.

"It'll probably be really awesome," said Jake getting a mental image.

"Personally, I think it will be intellectually stimulating," added Jeff.

"…you like using a lot of big words, don't you," stated Jake raising one of his eyebrows.

A giant boom echoed across the stadium, one of the potentially students had a Graveler that used Selfdestruct. With a spot now open for someone to use, Ty jumped down onto the stadium floor to challenge a new Staff Trainer that had to be brought in. Over the course of an hour, several other spots opened, but other kids threw themselves on to the stadium floor first. While Jake was eagerly waiting for his turn, he overheard William and Tanya talking.

"Um…Professor Tanya, I was doing some calculations and it seems that we are short one Staff Trainer," said William.

"You can't be serious, are you sure that there are no other Staff Trainers," replied Tanya.

"Unfortunately not," said William.

"Make Lawrence be a Staff Trainer for today, I'm sure he's not doing anything of importance," replied Tanya.  
>William hustled to the other side of the stadium to find Lawrence. Several more spots opened on the stadium floor, but they were quickly snatched up by other kids. Jeff and Rhoxie were already battling. Jake pulled out his cell phone to check the time, it was 11:00. He was getting worried that he might not get his chance to fight, but a spot opened up in the center of the stadium floor and Jake jumped in for it. As Jake stepped onto the battle spot, several other people finished their matches and quickly left. Soon it was just Jake on the stadium floor waiting for his match.<br>After three or so minutes of waiting, a man in a dark green hoodie, grey jeans, and black sneakers walked towards Jake holding an odd device in his hand. He looked really pissed off.

"Give me your grade sheet," said the man.

Jake handed the man his grade sheet and then the man handed Jake the odd device.

"That is a Poketech; it goes on your wrist. It will give you information about your Pokémon, like their stats and attacks. If you pass the test you will get an upgraded when get to the Academy…oh and by the way I'm Professor Lawrence," explained Lawrence.

Lawrence went to the trainer's box on the left and Jake stayed in the right trainer's box. Lawrence reached in his hoodie pocket and called out his Pokémon.

"Go Nidoking," said Lawrence.

Nidoking let out a loud roar. All the kids in the bleachers were flabbergasted.

"Damn that Lawrence, I thought you told him to use training level Pokemon," said Tanya to William.

"I swear I did. He probably just disregarded me," replied William trying to reassure her.

Jake was a little intimidated, but he was confident that he had a winning team.

"Go Pokeball," yelled Jake picking the first Pokeball.

As the Pokeball landed on the ground and the bright red flash shot out. A blue Pokémon with a fin on his head and on his legs appeared.

"**Marshtomp**: The Mud Fish Pokemon, Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. **Attacks**: Tackle, Mud-slap, Water Gun, Bide, Mudshot, Foresight, and Takedown," said the Poketech.

"Alright then Marshtomp," said Jake looking up from his Poketech.

"Tomp," yelled Marshtomp looking back at Jake.

"Nidoking, use Double Kick," commanded Lawrence.

Nidoking jumped up in the air and aimed his legs at Marshtomp. Marshtomp back-flipped out of the way, Nidoking landed on the ground really hard.

"Marshtomp quick, use Water Gun," said Jake.

Marshtomp took a deep breath and spat out a stream of water at Nidoking. It was squirming on the ground in irritation. The water covered a decent 60 foot area. Nidoking slid out of the way and stood up, shaking all the water off of him.

"Nidoking use Earth Power!" yelled Lawrence.

Nidoking's right arm started glowing light brown and he slammed it into the ground. A severe trembling could be felt across the stadium. The ground under Marshtomp exploded, sending him flying into the air.

"Hurry, while he's unable to attack, Nidoking use Poison Sting," said Lawrence.  
>Nidoking opened his mouth and a storm of purple needles shot out. Jake thought fast on all the attacks that Marshtomp knew.<p>

"Marshtomp, block those needles with Mud Shot," said Jake.

Marshtomp took a deep breath and spat out small mud balls the size of apples. The mud and poison needles collided with each other, but a few crept through the blast and hit both Nidoking and Marshtomp. Nidoking was pushed into the ground and Marshtomp was shot out of the sky.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun to break your fall," said Jake.

Marshtomp launched his Water Gun and it decreased the speed of his fall. Nidoking lifted himself out of the ground and focused his sights on Marshtomp.

"Nidoking finish Marshtomp off with Megahorn," commanded Lawrence.

Nidoking's horn turned bright lime green. He started running towards Marshtomp at full speed until he was about 15 feet away. He jumped forward. Marshtomp was still in pain from the poison sting hits.

"Marshtomp lean back!" yelled Jake.

As Nidoking flew towards Marshtomp, he lean back until his back was in line with the floor. Nidoking right over him, there was probably a six inches between his horn and Marshtomp's belly. Nidoking slid across the floor and was heading towards the wall.

"Quickly Marshtomp, use Mud Shot," said Jake.

Marshtomp launched a giant storm of mud blasts. Nidoking was pelted by every shot, also sending him into the wall. Nidoking was unable to continue fighting. Lawrence recalled Nidoking.

The kids in the bleachers were going crazy over the defeat of the stage two Pokemon.

"Amazing, he pulled it off," said Professor Tanya.

"Quiet a confident and resilient battler," replied William.

Jeff and Ty were in shock. Rhoxie was cheering.

"Wow, didn't think Marshtomp could pull it off," muttered Ty.

"Well it did have a type advantage over Nidoking, so I did have potential, but I'm with you. Nidoking's ridiculously over powered," said Jeff.

"Go Shiftry," said Lawrence throwing his Pokeball, revealing brown Pokémon with white hair and a long pointy nose.

"**Shiftry**: The Wicked Pokémon, Shiftry is a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live atop towering trees dating back over a thousand years. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds," said the Poketech.

**To be Continued**


End file.
